Blog użytkownika:Etnicznik HadeZerX/Etniczna Gazetka 2.0 numer 1
= Dział Informacyjny = Szybkie Newsy! #Burzliwa rozmowa Donalda Trumpa z australijskim premierem. Zakończyło się rzuceniem słuchawką. #Dzień Świstaka. Phil zobaczył swój cień, zima potrwa jeszcze sześć tygodni. #Putin, Orban: dwa bratanki. Węgry dogadują się z Rosją, nie oglądając się na Polskę. #Andrzej Duda zaprosił Donalda Trumpa do Polski. #Problem z uchodźcami. Tusk: trzeba zamknąć szlak migracyjny z Libii. #Petro Poroszenko: Referendum w sprawie przystąpienia Ukrainy do NATO. #USA: bunt więźniów w zakładzie karnym,strażnicy i terapeuta zakładnikami. #Instytut Nobla przyjął kandydaturę Jurka Owsiaka do Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla. #Znów użyto słów polski obóz zagłady (tym razem we włoskiej telewizji), mimo wcześniejszej interwencji ambasady RP. Błażej Gryczan Informacje Kanałowe :Pulchny Niedźwiedź: Cóż mogę powiedzieć. Deus Vult. Tyle w temacie. :Jak widzicie, ta odpowiedź sugeruje dużo, a jednocześnie nie sugeruje nic. Witajcie w moim małym kąciku informacji i zapowiedzi kanałowych naszego wspaniałego Pana i Władcy: Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia. Bez zbędnego przedłużania, zaczynajmy. Jak już wam dobrze wiadomo, lagi zakończyły ostatnią serię z EU IV przedwcześnie, dlatego prawdopodobnie na kanale wkrótce pojawi się coś innego w zamian za Europkę. Spytałem się Niedźwiadka o plany dotyczące przyszłych serii, jego nieobecności oraz o wiele innych, niecierpiących zwłoki spraw, na co odpowiedział mi pewną wieloznaczną odpowiedzią. Jak widzicie, ta odpowiedź sugeruje dużo, a jednocześnie nie sugeruje nic. Czyżby Twierdza? Może kolejna seria z M&B? Cóż, przekonamy się o tym w następnych tygodniach. W każdym razie - za kilka tygodni na pewno pojawi się Kampania Multiplayer (tak, to się dzieje!), w której udział weźmie m.in. Lutel. Pozostaje zatem tylko czekać. Arkadiusz Rogala Kącik Sportowy TOP 7 NAJGŁOŚNIEJSZYCH TRANSFERÓW ZIMOWEGO OKIENKA TRANSFEROWEGO WEDŁUG ETNICZNEGO MACIEJA #Kamil Grosicki (St. Rennais->Hull City) - TurboGrosik spełnił swoje marzenie i jest już w Premier League w Hull City zajmującym 19. miejsce w tabeli posiadając 17 punktów (1 punkt nad ostatnim Sunderlandem). Kamil do Anglii miał trafić już latem, lecz wówczas negocjacje upadły. #Gabriel Jesus (Palmeiras->ManCity) - Gabriel Jesus za 32 miliony euro odszedł z rodzimego Palmeiras (34 mecze 14 goli) do Manchesteru City, w którym już w debiucie strzelił bramkę. Brazylijczyk uznawany jest za wielki talent i jest już w swoim kraju uznawany za idola. #Memphis Depay (ManUtd -> O.Lyon) - piłkarz, w którym pokrywane były wielkie nadzieje zawiódł i nie mieści się w kadrze Jose Mourinho przez co został sprzedany do Olympique Lyonnaise za 16 milionów euro co stanowi niespełna połowę tego co “Diabły” zapłaciły PSV aby ten skrzydłowy przeszedł do nich. #Dimitri Payet (WestHam->O.Marsylia) - Payet przechodzi do Olympique de Marsylia za około 30 milionów euro. Po zniesmaczeniu przez kibiców oraz piłkarzy Payet nie miałby łatwego życia w Londynie. O.Marsylia uratowała go przed kibicami dawnej drużyny, którzy nawet wybili mu szybę w samochodzie. Zarząd West Hamu poinformował, że trwa akcja wymiany koszulek z nazwiskiem “Payet”. #Oscar (Chelsea->Shanghai SIPG) - młody Brazylijczyk uległ presji pieniądza i przeszedł do Chińskiej drużyny Shanghai SIPG za wielką kwotę 60 milionów euro. 25 latek przeszedł do klubu, w którym jest inny sławny Brazylijczyk Hulk #Julian Draxler (VfL Wolfsburg->PSG) - Draxler za 40 milionów euro przeszedł do Paris Saint Germain, w którym już zachwyca. Odszedł z Wolfsburga tym samym dając szansę J.Błaszczykowskiemu do gry w pierwszym składzie, której ten niestety nie wykorzystał. #Jese Rodrigues (PSG->UDLasPalmas) - niewypał ściągnięty z Realu Madryt odchodzi na wypożyczenie do ligi Hiszpańskiej, w której niegdyś występował. Jese miał być pokazem siły szkółki Realu Madryt, lecz najzwyczajniej po prostu nie zachwycał Maciej Słomski Kącik Filmowy Cześć Etniczni, witajcie w kąciku filmowym! Znajdziecie w nim listę premier kinowych z ostatnich dwóch tygodni oraz artykuł poświęcony (jakże by inaczej) kinematografii. Dzisiaj będą to nominacje do Oscarów za rok 2016. Zapraszam. LISTA PREMIER Toni Erdmann - niemiecka komedia, pełna zaskoczeń, trwająca prawie trzy godziny; według wielu najlepszy film w Cannes; 5 nagród Europejskiej Akademii Filmowej, nominacja do Oscara...; na pewno się wybieram Emma - thriller; kolejny film z festiwalu w Cannes; zdobywca m.in. dwóch Złotych Globów, nominowany do Oscara; również planuję zobaczyć w najbliższym czasie Sztuka kochania. Historia Michaliny Wisłockiej - polski film o autorce pierwszego w PRL podręcznika o seksuologii; słyszałem negatywne opinie, ale może wybiorę się, żeby samemu ocenić Amerykańska Sielanka - dramat; ekranizacja książki w reżyserii Ewana McGregora Resident Evil: Ostatni rozdział - kolejna część serii horrorów akcji Kłamstwo - biograficzny dramat o kobiecie, która, po tym, jak została oskarżona przez historyka o zniesławienie, musi w sądzie udowodnić, że Holokaust miał miejsce (czemu pozywający zaprzecza) Ostatni smok świata - animacja dla dzieci Kod M - familijny film o poszukiwaniu miecza D’Artagnana Jackie - biograficzny film o Jackie Kennedy, żonie Johna F. Kennedy’ego, a dokładniej o okresie tuż po zabójstwie jej męża; nominowany w trzech kategoriach do Oscara, do tego: dwie nagrody na Festiwalu w Wenecji; jeśli starczy czasu, to na postaram się dotrzeć na ten seans McImperium - biograficzny film o powstaniu najbardziej rozpoznawalnego symbolu kultury amerykańskiej: restauracji McDonald Rings - trzecia część horroru (poprzedni film: Ring 2, jest w 2005 roku) Boy 7 - młodzieżowy thriller science-fiction Fukushima, moja miłość - dramat o młodej Niemce, która niesie radość mieszkańcom Fukishimy, miasta dotkniętego tsunami, trzęsieniem ziemi oraz awarią elektrowni jądrowej; wybrałbym się, ale chyba zabraknie mi już czasu Skazana - dramat o kobiecie, która trafia do więzienia, ponieważ przyznaje się do zabójstwa popełnionego przez jej męża; sytuacja, jak powyżej: postaram się dotrzeć, ale czy się uda: nie wiem WARTE POLECENIA Te filmy miały swoje premiery tydzień wcześniej (20.01.17), ale nie sposób o nich nie wspomnieć: La La Land - świetny musical, nominowany do Oscara w rekordowych 14 kategoriach; można by się o nim długo rozpisywać, ale mówiąc w skrócie: naprawdę warto; przyjemny, zachwycający, wzruszający...; sam byłem i bawiłem się świetnie - jeżeli macie możliwość (a raczej macie, bo grają także w dużych kinach), to się wybierzcie Manchester by the Sea - kolejny film, który może rywalizować o miano najlepszej produkcji roku; 6 nominacji do Oscara; niestety, zaraz po premierze był wyświetlany tylko kilkukrotnie; powróci na ekrany w lutym i w marcu, zatem - jeżeli zobaczycie go w swojej okolicy, to nie zastanawiajcie się, tylko kupujcie bilety - po prostu trzeba NOMINACJE DO OSCARÓW Akademia ogłosiła listy nominacji do najbardziej prestiżowych nagród za rok 2016. Najwięcej dostał La La Land - aż 14 (wyrównanie rekordu), w 13 kategoriach. Po 8 otrzymały Nowy Początek oraz Moonlight. Ja w tym miejscu wymienię jedynie trzy kategorie (dla wielu to te najciekawsze). Pełną listę znajdziecie tutaj: http://www.filmweb.pl/awards/Oscary/2017. Nie będę starał się przewidzieć, jakie filmy zwyciężą, bo, niestety, widziałem zbyt mało nominowanych produkcji (chociaż postaram się nadrobić jak najwięcej tych nominowanych). NAJLEPSZY FILM *Aż do piekła *La La Land *Manchester by the Sea *Fences Lion. *Droga do domu *Przełęcz ocalonych *Nowy początek *Moonlight *Ukryte działanie NAJLEPSZY AKTOR PIERWSZOPLANOWY *Ryan Gosling (“La La Land”) *Casey Affleck (“Manchester by the Sea”) *Andrew Garfield (“Przełęcz ocalonych”) *Viggo Mortensten (“Captain Fantastic”) *Denzel Washingston (“Fences”) NAJLEPSZA AKTORKA PIERWSZOPLANOWA *Emma Stone (“La La Land”) *Natalie Portman (“Jackie”) *Isabelle Huppert (“Elle”) *Meryl Streep (“Boska Florence”) *Ruth Negga (“Loving”) Dwa małe sprostowania: filmy takie jak La La Land czy Manchester by the Sea miały światowe premiery w 2016 roku - więc biorą udział w Oscarach. To w Polsce wychodzą dopiero w 2017. Zaś spora część filmów jest grana tylko w kinach studyjnych - polecam zapoznać się z ofertą tychże: naprawdę warto. Ja osobiście wolę kameralne kina od komercyjnych Heliosów czy Multikin. Dzięki za przeczytanie artykułu. Które filmy widzieliście, które polecacie? Dajcie znać. Zainteresowanych tematami filmowymi (np. recenzjami) zapraszam na mojego bloga: http://jjkubala.blogspot.com/ - w najbliższym czasie pojawią się nowe posty. Kubala = Dział Społecznościowy = Etniczne Wywiady - Rozmowa z Pulchnym Niedźwiedziem Witam, ja jestem Tomek Świerczek. Możecie mnie pamiętać z gazetki na Rodakach, a dziś przeprowadzimy wywiad ze znanym youtuberem i skandalistą, znanym jako Pulchny Niedźwiedź. Jakie masz poglądy polityczne? Prawicowe, Konserwatywne. W internecie jest wiele teorii o Holokauście, ale są dwie zdecydowanie najprawdopodobniejsze. Pierwsza mówi o tym, że Hitler nie wiedział o Holokauście, a druga, że Holokaust się nigdy nie wydarzył, ale powinien się powtórzyć. Która z tych teorii jest według ciebie słuszniejsza? Zdecydowanie ta druga. Zostańmy jeszcze w temacie Korwina. Czy według ciebie z korwinizmu się wyrasta? Każdy człowiek ma własny mózg i przekonania. Nie wyrasta się z korwinizmu, ale po prostu człowiek zaczyna myśleć samodzielnie, nie patrzy na to, co mówią znajomi z gimnazjum. Nawet ja nigdy w pełni Korwina nie popierałem, nie zgadzam się ze wszystkimi jego postulatami, ale uważam, że to rozsądny człowiek, tak samo jak Grzegorz Braun którego również szanuję. Mam dla ciebie parę pytań kulinarnych. Jak smakowały herbatniki z Caritasu? Wbrew pozorom były bardzo słodkie, nie miały zepsutego smaku, czekolada była nieco dziwna w posmaku i pokryta jakimś białym syfem, ale poza tym OK. Czy znalazłeś tę legendarną bułkę tartą? W Biedronce nie mogłem znaleźć, więc kupiłem ją w miejscu oddalonym od miejsca zamieszkania o 400 km, gdy odwiedzałem rodzinę. Większość twoich widzów zauważyła, że ostatnio nie nagrywasz z Ignacym, czy coś się stało między wami? Nie, po prostu nie mamy wspólnych gier do grania, Ignacy już nie lubi gier Paradoxu. Niedźwiedziu, może wiesz co tam u Bzyka? Bzyku zaginął w akcji, nie mam z nim kontaktu. Raz dawno temu widziałem go Online na Steamie, ale potem skradziono mi konto i usunięto wszystkich znajomych. Czy zamierzasz robić więcej serii typu Lore of Cards, czyli krótkie materiały do przyciągnięcia widzów? Tak, miałem taki plan, ale zobaczymy jak wyjdzie. Niedźwiedziu masz charakterystyczny humor i czy nie boisz się z tego powodu pozwu od prokuratury? Nie boję się pozwu, poza tym kanał nie jest już taki rasistowski jak dawniej, obecnie większość materiałów jest merytoryczna spokojna i zawiera niewielką dawkę czarnego humoru o który nikt nie ma prawa się przyczepić. Jak wcześniej powiedziałeś twój kanał jest rasistowski, ale czy masz jakiegoś czarnego którego szanujesz? Chodzi mi o postać naprawdę istniejącą. Tak, oczywiście, że mam, a jest nim Czaka. No to na koniec pytanie które musiało paść, Pulchny kiedy pokażesz twarz? Może na 100k widzów, a może nigdy. Jeśli uznam, że pokazanie twarzy nie jest konieczne dla dalszego rozwoju kanału, to po prostu nie pokażę. Tomek Świerczek Świat Seriali Gra o Tron sezon 6 - Hit czy kit? Sezon szósty Gry o Tron obfitował w wiele wydarzeń, które mają albo będą miały znaczenie dla sagi. Zacznijmy może od tego, że ostatni sezon pokazał prawdziwą postać i zamiary wielu bohaterów. Popatrzmy na Cersei, wcześniej była szaloną i obłędną królową regentką, która rządziła rodziną jak marionetkami. Dopiero teraz, wykorzystując słabość oraz łagodne serce Tommena (który w sumie byłby dobrym królem) pokazała, kto tu rządzi. Objawiła jasno i wyraźnie, że chce władzy do czego przez długi czas małymi kroczkami dążyła. Owszem, spalenie wesołej rodzinki Tyrellów było szaleńczym czynem, ale Cersei próbuje wyeliminować wrogów bez względu na relacje, sojusze, mariaże czy inne bzdety. Dość o Pani Lannister, porozmawiajmy o postaci, która ze wszystkich głównych bohaterów wypadła najsłabiej w moim zestawieniu. Mowa oczywiście o Daenerys Targaryen, jej wątek w tym sezonie nie miał tego co w poprzednich. Mam nadzieję, że po możliwym i spekulowanym połączenia sił Matki Smoków z Jonem Snowem będziemy mieli wiele emocji, a jeśli spoilery z 7 odcinka 7 sezonu okażą się prawdziwe to Bitwa Bękartów będzie marnym odcinkiem w porównaniu do rzekomego finałowego oczekiwanego sezonu. Skoro przy bitwach jesteśmy to oczywiście musiała się znaleźć wspomniana Bitwa Bękartów, ten odcinek był w mojej subiektywnej opinii najlepszym z jakim mieliśmy do czynienia w całym GoT. Waleczny Jon, nieustraszony Ramsay, kochająca przyrodniego brata Sansa oraz Baelish zawadiaka czyniły tą batalię bardziej ciekawą, oczywiście na końcu zwycięża dobro oraz w Winterfell znowu rządzi wilkor na białym tle. Ciekawą informacją jest fakt, że znowu umarł Stark, ale był to i tak nie posiadający za dużo czasu na ekranie Rickon. Jego śmierć raczej nie jest wydarzeniem zmieniającym tę sagę, ale czymś takim jest wiadomość o Targaryeńskim pochodzeniu Jona oraz (hehe) śmierć Hodora. Słynne “Hold the door!” jest znane nie tylko fanom GoT, ale i w całym internecie. Nie ciekawi za bardzo wątek Dorne, który w mojej opinii został zrobiony najgorzej jak tylko można było. Na koniec Arya Stark, co do tej postaci powiem jedno słowo: WOW. Arya nareszcie pokazała, że pomimo i tak już fajnie zrobionej roli, można zrobić z niej największego kozaka w Westeros. Zabicie Waldera Freya oraz wykonanie ciasta z jego synów jest sceną wspaniałą. Ostatecznie, oceniam ten sezon Gry o Tron jako lepszy niż pozostałe, ale pozostaje niedosyt co do niektórych rzeczy. A wy? Jakie macie zdanie na temat tego sezonu? Piszcie swoje opinie w komentarzach! FISEŁ Pytania lorowe Witajcie w kąciku pytań lorowych! Tak jak wskazuje nazwa - będę tutaj odpowiadał na wasze pytania dotyczące lore kanału Niedźwiedzia. Jeśli nie znalazły się tutaj odpowiedzi na nurtujące was pytania, to zadawajcie je w poście na Facebooku. Bez zbędnego przedłużania - zaczynajmy! Bartosz Kostrubiec: Jaki jest rodowód Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia, Pani Basi i Ignacego? Genealogia tytanów jest dość prosta. Pulchny Niedźwiedź i pani Basia są przybranym rodzeństwem bez rodziców (powstali z nicości). Ignacy jest tworem Niedźwiedzia (pierwszym z żydów) i jego najwierniejszym doradcą. Ponadto każdą inną istotę stworzoną przez Niedźwiedzia można potraktować jako jego dziecko. Pulchny Niedźwiedź ma bratanka, którego trzyma w piwnicy za przeszkadzania mu i ciągłe krzyczenie (nie wiadomo jednak, czy jest on naprawdę jego bratankiem czy też tworem jakichś złych mocy lub zwyrodniałej wyobraźni Niedźwiedzia). Poza tym, choć nie jest on z nim spokrewniony, Pulchniak ma chowańca (Etnicznika), który jest jego bliskim przyjacielem. Pani Basia ma syna (Garetha Curtisa), który został zamknięty w Czarkatraz, a potem walczył w bitwie o Eden. Ma także kuzyna Aszurbanipala (Aszurpanibasiala), który był władcą Asyrii. Krystian Milewski: Czy Etniczny Robercik miał syna? Nie wiadomo, choć prawdopodobnie tak (w końcu był królem i półbogiem, więc żonę byłoby mu znaleźć łatwo). Istniała elitarna jednostka grecka, nazywana Synami Robercika, byli to najlepsi wojownicy greccy, nazwani tak na cześć właśnie Roberta. Swego czasu na Etnicznej Wikii istniały artykuły na tematy dzieci Robercika (Kasparus, Damianus, Stefan, Karolus i Afrodyta Robercikusowie). Zostały one jednak przeniesione na wikiowe blogi ich autorów, gdy zmienialiśmy wiki z fanficu połączonego z twórczością Niedźwiedzia na twórczość Niedźwiedzia i rzeczy włączone przez niego do lore. Można je nadal znaleźć we wpisach na blogach na Etnicznej Wikii (nie są kanoniczne). HadeZerX, admin Etnicznej Wikii Kącik Gamerski Miażdżący przeciwnik dla Diablo? Siemka! Tu Tomek będę wam pokazywał nowinki w świecie gier. Na moim celowniku gra polskiego studia Thing Trunk „Book of Demons”, która po tym tytule zostanie doceniona na całym świecie. W przeciągu kilku miesięcy zdobyli kilka nagród m.in. „Best Game 2016” na evencie FREEGALAKTUS lub trzecie miejsce „Best Indie Game” u DIGITAL DRAGONS. Nie wspominam o licznych wysokich ocenach na Gamerskich stronach, ponieważ bezdyskusyjnie zgnietli wszystkich. Według mnie dziwne jest to, że rzadko, kto ją zna. Gra jest hołdem do Blizzarda za kolejne lecie Diablo, dlatego znajdziemy w grze bardzo dużo nawiązań do pierwszej jego części i licznych parodii. W grze wcielamy się w Wojownika, Maga lub niedługo Łotra (inaczej Łowcę Demonów). Zaczynamy rzeźnię w dobrze nam znanym sanktuarium. W grze widać jak bardzo parodią jest owa gra. Pokonujemy kolejne piętra, mini bossów przebijając się do końcowego Pana Zła. Na zasadzie karcianki! Cała gra jest zrobiona na fantastycznej okładce papierowych ludzików. Warto jeszcze dodać, że Sam decydujesz o długości swoich przygód! Masz tylko pięć minut? Na grę? „No problemo” jak to mawiają. Kiedy tworzysz grę na piętrze, sam ustalasz ile masz czasu, dzięki systemowi Flexiscope. Gra uczy się twojego stylu gry i generuje rozgrywki dopasowane do Twoich oczekiwań. Podsumowując… Jest to tytuł jedyny w swoim rodzaju polski tytuł, który we wczesnym dostępie osiągnął taki sukces na zagranicznej scenie gamerskiej. Cena gry to ok. 20 euro ~ 86 złotych, które warto wydać. Tomasz Berlak Ciekawostki ze świata W roku 2009 gruzińska artystka Tako Gaczeczecziladze miała reprezentować Gruzję w konkursie Eurowizji, lecz została zdyskwalifikowana za podteksty polityczne. Piosenka miała tytuł "Don’t wanna put in" i była utrzymana w rytmach pop, lecz gdy śpiewali refren specjalnie łączyli litery i wychodziło Don’t Wanna Putin było to nawiązanie do inwazji Rosji na Gruzję. W tym roku artystka została ponownie wybrana na Eurowizje 2017 w maju, lecz gdy śpiewa swój eurowizyjny utwór "Keep The Faith" w tle pojawia się napis "Russia Invaided Georgia" co znaczy Rosja dokonała inwazji na Gruzję. Kordian Michrowski = Dział publicystyczny = Historia Inaczej Historia inaczej, bo stara się nie być nudna. A dzisiejszy jej temat to: Waleczni Włosi. Gdy słyszymy termin “włoska armia”, od razu przed oczami malują nam się śmieszne obrazy. Żołnierze który zamiast karabinów trzymają nóż do krojenia pizzy, a ich jedynym marzeniem jest odpowiednio duża porcja spaghetti, to najczęstsze wyobrażenie. Jednak czy było tak naprawdę? Niekoniecznie. Historia pokazała nam że włoskie oddziały nie były najlepsze w boju, jednak ich ambicje w stu procentach rekompensowały niską zdolność bojową. Przykładem tego była “Operacja Kangur” czyli plan ataku na Nowy Jork. Co to był za plan? Miał on polegać na zaatakowaniu nowojorskiego portu przez miniaturowy okręt podwodny. Atak ten miał osłabić morale ludności cywilnej w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Pomysł ataku na Nowy Jork nie był kompletnie nową rzeczą. Włosi już przed wybuchem wojny wyprodukowali 4 miniaturowe okręty podwodne klasy CA. Nie wiedzieli jednak w jaki sposób mogliby je zastosować, więc zostały skierowane do magazynów floty. Sytuację zmienił sukces Niemców, którzy w nocy z 13 na 14 października 1939 roku przeprowadzili rajd na brytyjską bazę marynarki w Scapa Flow. Niemiecki U-47 zatopił pancernik HMS Royal Oak. Wydarzenie to zainspirowało Włochów do organizowania podobnych ataków na bazy alianckiej floty na Morzu Śródziemnym. Czyniono przygotowania do pierwszego takiego ataku, jednak musiano z nich zrezygnować. Sukcesy włoskich komandosów w sabotowaniu alianckich portów, sprawiły że były one bardzo dobrze chronione. Zbyt dobrze aby zorganizować uderzenie miniaturowych okrętów podwodnych. W lipcu 1942 zdecydowano zaatakować wschodnie wybrzeże USA. Atak taki miał się udać, ponieważ amerykańskie porty nie były chronione przez flotę tylko przez armię, która nie była odpowiednio przygotowana i wyposażona aby walczyć z okrętami podwodnymi. Udany atak poza lękiem wśród ludności miałby inny ważny skutek. Amerykanie musieliby przeznaczyć część swojej floty do ochrony portów, przez co Japonia miałaby większe szanse na zwycięstwo w wojnie na Pacyfiku. Miniaturowe okręty podwodne nie miały zbyt dużego zasięgu, dlatego potrzebny była inna jednostka która przetransportowała by okręcik w rejon działania. Włosi postanowili przygotować w tym celu inny okręt podwodny. Był to jednak okręt zdolny do żeglugi międzykontynentalnej - Leonardo da Vinci, nazywany kangurem. Wszelkie próby związane z wodowaniem jak i ponownym podjęciem na pokład okrętu CA2 przebiegły pomyślnie. Atak zaplanowano na grudzień 1943 roku. Włoskie ambicje nie zakończyły się jednak tylko na Nowym Jorku. Podobne ataki chcieli przeprowadzić na porty w Freetown (Sierra Leone) oraz Kapsztadzie (RPA). Kangur zamiast czekać na realizację planu, prowadził typowe dla swojej klasy okrętów, patrole dalekomorskie. Podczas swojego ostatniego patrolu, zatopił brytyjski transportowiec. Gdy wracał do bazy w Bordeaux, na wysokości hiszpańskiego portu Vigo, został zatopiony bombami głębinowymi przez brytyjski niszczyciel 25 maja 1943 roku. Był to dość poważny cios dla włoskiej marynarki. Zaczęto przygotowywać kolejny okręt, jednak Włosi 8 września 1943 roku podpisali zawieszenie broni z aliantami. Tak zakończyły się ambitne plany Włochów. Le petit historien Felieton polityczny Kilka słów o dziennikarce, feministce i narodowcu, czyli rozmyślanie nad poziomem dziennikarstwa. ,,Skandaliści”, autorski program Pani Agnieszki Gozdyry który nie tak dawno temu powrócił po sławetnym występie pana Jerzego ,,No tak było, nie zmyślam” Urbana na antenę telewizji Polsat w ubiegłą sobotę ponownie doprowadził do niemałego skandalu. Gościem tego odcinka był znany narodowiec z Lublina Marian Kowalski. Nie będę się rozwodził nad ideologią reprezentowaną przez środowiska narodowe i ich poczynania, czy działaniasamego wyżej wspomnianego, bardziej chodzi mi o to jak program przebiegał i jak wygląda w Polsce ,,rzetelne dziennikarstwo”. Zatem od początku. Nie będę ukrywał, że Marian Kowalski jest jedną z bardziej charakterystycznych person skrajnej prawicy i darzę go sporą sympatią. Czekając na sobotni program spodziewałem się czegoś w stylu odcinka z JKM, czy wspomnianym przeze mnie Jerzym Urbanem tzn. będziemy mogli się dowiedzieć czegoś o przeszłości i planach na dalszą karierę, może pytań dlaczego ludzie uważają pana Kowalskiego za skandalistę, jakże wielkie było moje zdziwienie gdy od samego początku do końca programu mamy do czynienia z atakami na gościa pani Gozdyry zaczynając od czepiania się otwarcia restauracji z kebabem w Lublinie, a kończąc na wypominaniu braku szacunku dla kobiet z partii PO i N. Wiadomo, że pani Gozdyry nie można posądzić o prawicowe poglądy, ale to co zaprezentowała w ubiegłą sobotę pozostawiło spory niesmak jak się zdaje nie tylko w środowisku Mariana Kowalskiego, co można było zobaczyć na Fb pani redaktor, gdzie widzowie wypominają jej brak rzetelności, niedopuszczanie gościa do słowa, przerywanie mu, oraz ataki na jego poglądy. Z narodowcami można się zgadzać, bądź nie, ale poglądy każdego człowieka od lewicy do prawicy należy szanować, a chamskimi atakami raczej nie przekonamy nikogo, że ,,Nasza racja jest mojsza niż twojsza”. Czarę goryczy przelało jednak przybycie pod koniec programu Pani Katarzyny Bratkowskiej, jednej z bardziej znanych przedstawicielek ruchu feministycznego, znanej z tego, iż oświadczyła, że dokona aborcji w Boże Narodzenie, czy też określania się jako komunistka i bycia zwolenniczką działań Iosifa Wissarionowicza Dżugaszwilego (Stalina). Pomijając już fakt, że obie panie ,,spijały sobie z dziubków”, to jeszcze szanowna pani Bratkowska przybyła do studia mówiąc delikatnie, w nie najlepszym stanie. Trudność w wysławianiu się, szkliste oczy i mowa ciała podobne do prezentowanego przez Johnnego Deppa w serii ,,Piraci z Karaibów” mocno sugerowało, że Pani Katarzyna może być pod wpływem alkoholu, lub środków odurzających co szybko podchwycił internet krótko po programie. Czy na takie coś może sobie pozwolić poważna stacja jaką jest Polsat? Wydaje mi się, że nie za bardzo. Już pomijam fakt, iż w końcówce programu doszło do rasistowskiego ataku ze strony pani Bratkowskiej wobec jednej z kobiet na widowni ze środowiska Kowalskiego, której gdy zadała ona pytanie, feministka zarzuciła, że dziewczyna nie wygląda jej na Polkę i nie powinno jej tu być. Lewica i rasizm? Kto by przypuszczał…? Konkludując na przykładzie programu ,,Skandaliści” widać w jakim stanie jest polskie dziennikarstwo. Brak racjonalnej dyskusji, brak argumentów, brak pytań, używanie sofizmatów, chyba najbardziej popularny ,,Ad personam’’. Przychodzenie do programu z tezą, że ,,narodowiec to zły, niedobry bije kobietę i Araba, oraz nie zje kebaba”. To nie jest to co ludzie chcą zobaczyć w telewizji. Zadajmy sobie pytanie dlaczego gdy w programie był Urban, czy choćby znany nam wszystkim, sławny biznesmen Zbigniew ,,Coś się popsuło i nie było mnie słychać…” Stonoga pani redaktor potrafiła być spokojna, nie atakowała, zadawała pytania i pozwalała się wypowiedzieć? Do różnych osób różne standardy? Chyba nie tędy droga? A może chodziło o to aby sprowokować Kowalskiego i pokazać go jako stereotypowego łysego tępaka z siłowni, a przez to wszystkich z jego środowiska? Nie można zaprzeczyć, że są tam i tacy ludzie- sławetny atak na kebab po zamordowaniu chłopaka z Ełku. Myślę, że ludzie już nie chcą w telewizji oglądać ataków na kogoś tylko dlatego, że ma on inne poglądy, te czasy minęły i chyba trzeba się zreflektować. A jakie jest zdanie naszych czytelników? Co myślicie o samym programie ,,Skandaliści”, o dziennikarstwie Pani Gozdyry, o zachowaniu Pani Bratkowskiej, czy o osobie Mariana Kowalskiego? Chętnie dowiem się jakie jest Wasze zdanie w komentarzach. JS-7 Satyra Nieokreślone miasto w Rzeczpospolitej , godzina 14:25 Bohaterem tej opowieści mógłby być właściwie każdy , lecz na potrzeby ciekawszej i bardziej zajmujące szanownego czytelnika formy , nazwiemy go Jakubem. Jakub od kilku miesięcy jest obecny na grupie Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia. Na początku był zafascynowany. Śmieszne memy , dyskusję i fani tegoż youtubera w jednym miejscu. Aż tu nagle , po jakimś czasie Kuba , zaczął zauważać że posty pewnych osobników są liczniej obsypywane lajkami i komentarzami. “Przecież wszyscy widzowie są tak samo ważni”- wykrzyczał do monitora. Ten , jak to monitory mają w zwyczaju , nie odpowiedział. Na początku nie był w stanie pojąć genezy tego zjawiska. A jako że był misiem o bardzo małym … -Odgłos paralizatora krzyk bólu a potem głos w tle : “Przepraszam mistrzu , to się nie powtórzy” Cisza Jako że nie był zbyt bystry , zakrzyknął “Eureka !” dopiero podczas sutej kolacji , zrzucając z biurka kanapki z jakże pysznym , ( żeby nie powiedzieć mocniej ) pasztetem. Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał ?! Ci ludzie są popularni ! Enigma została rozwiązana ! Przez następne godziny studiował działalność słynnych etnicznych. Surowych adminów , przekraczających granice dobrego smaku memiarzy , historyków. Następnie rozpoczął swoją drogę na szczyt. Ostatnimi czasy popularne stały się memy z pewnym malarzem.Więc wytęża umysł jak wykonać oryginalny obrazek. Po chwili doszedł do wniosku , że jeśli coś jest często powtarzane , musi być dobre , tak ? Stukanie palców o klawiaturę. “Hitler nie wiedział.” Zaciera już palce na myśl o przyszłej sławie. Teatralnym gestem naciska przycisk “opublikuj”. Mijają sekundy , minuty. Żadnych łapek w górę.Wrota do nieśmiertelności dalej tak bardzo odległe. Nasz bohater nie poddaje się. Gra w dziwną grę zwaną “Europką” , próbuje dyskutować o historii , stara się. Wszystko na nic. Władze i wieczną chwałę dalej dzierży wąskie grono wybrańców. Gniew , strach i zgrzytanie zębów Nieokreślone miasto w Rzeczpospolitej , następnego dnia Odcinek Warcraft Lore , jeden z pierwszych komentarzy. “Niedźwiedź kiedyś było lepiej”. Autor - zraniona niesprawiedliwością i pogonią za sławą duszyczka. Maciek Bzura Kącik historyczny Korona - Wojna Dwóch Róż Czym była Wojna Dwóch Róż? Kiedy się odbywała? Skąd wzięła się nazwa? Jaki wpływ miała na Anglię? O tym dziś będziemy rozmawiać (a w zasadzie ja pisać ale ciii…). Zacznijmy od tego czym była Wojna Dwóch Róż? Była to wojna domowa w Anglii o… koronę. Toczyła się pomiędzy Lancasterami z Henrykiem VI na czele (oficjalnie nieoficjalnie to Małgorzata Andegaweńska starała się utrzymać tron dla Henryka i siebie) a rodem Yorków z Edwardem IV na czele. Toczyła się ona w latach 1455-1485. Anglicy uważają ją jako przedłużenie wojny stuletniej z Francją (skąd pochodziła żona Henryka VI - Małgorzata Andegaweńska). No więc… skąd nazwa? A to bardzo proste. Jak zapewne każdy wie rody mają swoje herby prawda? Jak przebiegała wojna? No tego jest trochę dużo a ja nie chcę przynudzać zawalając Wam datami i bitwami (od czego mamy Wikipedię?) W skrócie : morderstwa, ucieczki do Holandii i Francji itp. Przedstawię tylko pokrótce co się wydarzyło. Edward IV powrócił z Niderlandów gdzie zbierał armię. 4 Maja 1471 r. odbyła się ostateczna bitwa pomiędzy siłami Lancasterów zgromadzonymi przez królową Małgorzatę i jej syna Edwarda (chodziły plotki, że Edward nie jest synem Henryka gdyż podobno król nigdy nie uprawiał seksu i był bezpłodny) a siłami Yorków. Yorkowie wygrali a Edward Lancaster poległ. Tak zaczęło się panowanie Yorków. Po śmierci Edwarda Yorka na tronie miał zasiąść jego syn Edward V. No właśnie miał… Ryszard York brat Edwarda IV uwięził bratanka (prawdopodobnie zabił go) i sam ogłosił się królem jako Ryszard III. Panował 2 lata. Jego rządy zakończyły się gdy poległ w bitwie pod Bosworth gdzie podobno wypowiedział słynne słowa “Konia! Konia! Królestwo za konia!”. Bitwa ta odbyła się pomiędzy pretendentem do tronu Henrykiem Tudorem a siłami Ryszarda III. Jak wspominałem Ryszard poległ w bitwie a władcą Anglii został Henryk VII Tudor. Ta bitwa zakończyła też historię średniowiecznej Anglii. Jak wojna dwóch róż wpłynęła na ten kraj? To już nie mnie oceniać. Redbuffer Kategoria:Etniczna Gazetka